My Babysitter's A Vampire Love Story
by LuvMyWay
Summary: Hey guys its my same story but I had to delete and upload again. Hope You Like It.
1. Chapter 1

My Babysitter's A Vampire

(set the day after jesse bit ethan)

Ethan: hey Benny have you seen Sarah

Benny: Not since she saved you

Ethan: I really need to talk to her

( Meanwhile with Sarah and Erica)

Sarah: Erica, what am I suppose to do about Ethan

Erica: I dunno but you better think fast because here he comes

( Ethan and Benny walk over to the girls.)

Ethan: Hey Sarah, can I talk to you for a sec

Sarah: (looks at Erica) sure

Ethan: Sarah, I like you a lot. I understand if you don't feel the same...

Sarah: (cuts him off) I like you too.

Ethan and Sarah: leans in and kiss

A/N: I'll try to post the next one soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

E-Sare: Wow

They walk back to Erica and Benny hand in hand

Meanwhile with Benny and Erica

Benny: What do you think they're talking about?

Erica: Who knows

Benny stares into Erica's eyes

Erica: What are you at your beautiful eyes

Benny takes a deep breath

Benny: Look Erica, I really like you

Erica: I like you to , believe it or not :)

Benny: So do you want to be my girlfriend

Erica: Yes

Benny: Awesome

They lean in and kiss

Sarah: Looks like someone is a new happy couple.

Erica: That goes for you to.

The warning bell rings

Erica: We should go

Benny: Yeah us too.

The couples kissed and went to class


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**After Class**

Ethan: Hey, have you guys seen Sarah?

Erica: Yeah, she said she was going to stop by the vending machine like 4 minutes ago.

Berica and Ethan went to the vending machine to find Sarah

Ethan: Hey baby, what are you looking at?

Sarah: ( Points to the Break Room to see Rory and Della making out )

All: Rory!

Rory and Della jumped up

Rory: Hey guys, you know Della right?

All: Hi Della

Rory: Me and Della are going out now

Ethan: Cool, me and Sarah are going out too

Benny: Me and Erica are going out as well

Rory: Cool, maybe we can triple date sometime

Rory looks at Della

Rory: Oh yeah, Della is a vampire too.

All: Cool

Sarah: About that triple date, how about we do that Saturday

The Rest: Awesome

Ethan: Hey Sarah, how come we haven't met any of your parents or family yet

Sarah: Erica has met my dad and he is really strict about boys. My brother, well he is like my dad but cooler, but still strict about boys. He is very protective

Ethan: So when can I meet them

Sarah: How about Saturday after the date

Erica: And Benny you can meet my dad at Sarah's house

Della: Mine too

The Guys: Sweet

A/N- I'll try to post the next one tonight or tomorrow :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Date Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Skipping to Saturday night**

**At Ethan's House **

Benny: Dude, thanks for letting me and Rory get dressed here

Ethan: No problem

10 minutes later, Rory comes out with a red I'M RIGHT t-shirt on with black jeans, red converse, and a casual black blazer on.

Rory: So what do you think?

Benny and Ethan: Awesome

5 minutes later Benny comes out with a blue polo on with black jeans, blue converses and a black leather jacket.

Rory and Ethan: Sweet

10 minutes later Ethan comes out with white shirt on with black faded jeans, black converses and a black leather jacket.

Rory and Benny: Rockin'

**Meanwhile with the girls**

Erica: Thanks for letting us get dressed at your house

Sarah: No prob.

5 minutes later Della comes out with a gray I'M LUVABLE shirt on with blue skinny jeans and white heels.

Erica and Sarah: Perfect

5 minutes later Erica comes out with an orange shirt on with red skinny jeans and red heels

Sarah and Della: Sweet

5 minutes later Sarah comes out with a white shirt on black skinny jeans and black heels

Erica and Della: Fangtastic ( A/N- Haha! )

Sarah: Well it is time to go pick up the guys

Sarah,Erica,and Della go to Sarah's car to pick up the guys.

A/N- The next chapter will be the date.


	5. Chapter 5 The Date Part 2

**Chapter 5 The Date part 2**

**At Ethan's house**

Knock, Knock

: Oh hi, girls I'll go get the guys. ( Talking to the boys )

Boys, the girls are here.

The guys come running down. Literally running down the steps.

The Girls: You guys ready to go?

The Guys: Y-Y-Yeah

Sarah: Alright then, let's go

They go to Logan's

Rory: This is awesome

Della: I know right

Sarah: Everything looks so good here

Erica: Right

Here's what they ordered: Ethan and Sarah got one big thing of Shrimp. Erica and Benny got one big thing of Chicken Tenders. Rory and Della got Cheeseburgers.

Benny: OMG, that was awesome

They pay for the check and leave.

Ethan and Sarah sit in the front.( Because of Sarah's driving. )

Erica and Benny sit in the middle.

Rory and Della sit in the back.

Ethan: So we're going to your house, right? ( talking to Sarah )

Sarah: I guess, you guys up to it?

The Guys: Yeah

The Girls: Alright, but our dads are strict.

Benny: I think we can handle him

5 minutes later they arrive at Sarah's house

Sarah: I'm home

A tall guy about 5'4 came into the living room. His name was Diego.

Diego: Hey Sis

Sarah: Hey D'

Diego: How was the triple date?

Sarah: Cool. Oh, I want you to meet some people. ( Brings out the guys ). You already know Erica and Della. This is Benny, Rory, and Ethan. ( points to them )

Diego: Oh, your Ethan the guy I keep hearing about.

Sarah: Shut up Diego. Is dad home?

Diego: Yeah him, Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Kennedy

Sarah: Ok, its test the boyfriend night. So go ahead and prepare the question you want to ask.

Rory: Exactly how hard are these questions?

Diego: Hard enough to make Sarah's old boyfriend Jesse **CRY**.

Everyone: Woah

A/N- Let's pretend Sarah's last name is Knight, Erica's last name is Mitchell and Della's last name is Kennedy.

The Dads come in

The Dads introduce themselves.

Mr. Knight:Let's get this started

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 The Interview

**Chapter 6**

The boys sit down.

Mr. Knight: First off let me ask how the date went.

Ethan: I-It went really well sir.

Mr. Kennedy: Della, where did you girls get those jackets from?

Della: The guys gave us their jackets cause we went to the park after dinner and it was cold.

The fathers checked something off a clipboard.

Mr. Mitchell: Ok Benny, how long have you and Erica been dating?

Benny: A week

Mr. Mitchell nods.

Mr. Knight: Diego do you want to take this question?

Diego: Sure

Sarah gives Diego a look.

Diego: What do you like most about Sarah?

Ethan: She's sweet, caring, and she's funny.

Mr. Mitchell: Benny, what do you like most Erica?

Benny: She's funny, she has a cute way of being sarcastic, she is protective, and she is very pretty.

Mr. Kennedy: Rory, what do you like most about Della?

Rory: Well, she doesn't mind I'm a geek, she is really pretty, she is awesome, and she doesn't mind video games.

10 minutes and 15 questions later the guys are in pretty much sobbing.

Mr. Knight: Look like this interview went well.

Ethan: R-r-really w-well

Sarah: Guys I think its tome to go.

Erica: Good idea.

They walk the guys to Sarah's car.

Della: Are you guys okay?

Rory: Y-y-yeah

Sarah: If it makes you guys feel any better, you held up better than Jesse.

Ethan: Really?

Sarah: Yeah, he pretty much crawled out the door.

Benny: What a wimp!

Ethan: So Sarah, what high school does Diego go to?

Sarah: He's transferring to White Chapel .

Benny: Cool

The rest of the way they talked about random stuff.

**See what happens Monday at White Chapel**

**- Ally**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Monday at WCH**

Benny: Hey Ethan, Sarah here yet?

Ethan: No

Rory: Hey guys, are our girls here yet?

Benny: No but here they come with Diego

The girls came through the double doors with Diego. They made their way to the guys.

Erica: Hey Benny-ears

Benny: Hey Erri

Rory: Hey Della-Wella

Della: Hey R-Money

Ethan: Hey Sare-Bear

Sarah: Hey E-man

The Guys: Hey Diego

Diego: Hey guys

Rory: Hey Diego, what are your classes

Diego hands Rory his classes.

Rory: You have the first two classes with Ethan, third period with me, fourth period with Benny, and fifth period with all the guys.

Diego: Cool

The first period bell ring.

Ethan: Come on Diego, time for math.

They go to their respective classes.

**See how the rest of the day went. Review and tell me if you want me to write the rest of the day or skip it.- Ally**


	8. Chapter 8

[**Chapter 8**

Hey guys I think I'm gonna skip to the end of the day. I'm gonna skip to Friday to. Sorry for all the skipping.

**The end of the day**

Sarah: Hey Diego, how was your first day?

Diego: Really cool. By the way do you guys know an Abby Montez?

Erica: She's in all of our classes.

Della: She's very cool.

Diego: I asked her out and she said yes! We're going out tonight

at 8

Rory: Now how come it took Diego a day to ask out a girl, but it took Ethan like 4 months to tell Sarah he loves her?

Ethan: How come it took you 14 years to get a real girlfriend?

Benny: Ooh

Rory: I know your not talking. How many times did you flirt with Erica before she became your girlfriend?

**The girls got tired of hearing the guys burn each other so flashed they're fangs and hissed making the guys jump.**

Erica: Will you guys stop?

Della: Its very annoying

Sarah: And lets not forget it's stupid

The guys except Diego: Sorry

Sarah: Now lets get out of here

**They leave school.**

**Friday night**

: Sarah, you sure you don't mind staying for two weeks?

Sarah: No not at all. You sure your okay with the guys staying over?

: It's perfectly fine.

Mr. Morgan: Ethan, Sarah is here.

Ethan: Hey Sarah

Sarah: Hey Ethan

: Alright we're going now. Don't have too much fun while we're gone.

**Jane comes down.**

Jane: Hey Sarah

Sarah: Hey Jane

: Alright bye.

Sarah,Ethan,and Jane: Bye

**Ethan's parents drive out of the driveway.**

Jane: I'm going to get something to drink

There's a knock at the door. Sarah opens it and **Benny,Erica,Della,Rory,Diego, and Abby walk in.**

Ethan: Hey guys

Everyone: Hey E

Ethan: Lets go ahead and get the sleeping thing out of the way.

**Everyone nods in agreement.**

Ethan: So me and Sarah will share my room. Erica and Benny will be in my parents room. Rory and Della get the first guest room and Diego and Abby get the second guest room.

Sarah: Alright everyone put their bags up and we can watch a movie .

_**Okay, thats all 4 today. Review and tell me what you think. I will be doing another story soon. For what I don't know but it will be soon. - **_

_**ALLY**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry 4 writing it a different way got bored of the old way. Enjoy.**

" Okay guys, wanna watch a movie?", Ethan said, being the last one down the stairs. "Sure!", everyone said except Ethan.

"Ladies pick the movie",Benny said smoothly. "Oh look, Dusk I-III is on Demand", Erica said, searching through movies on Demand."Urrgghh!", the guys groaned. The girls rolled their eyes. "Its not that bad", Abby said. "Fine, but every time a couple kisses, we get a kiss",Rory said looking hopeful. "Fine but only a peck", Della said.

Jane walked back into the living room. "Hey, what movie you guys watching", Jane asked. "We're having a Dusk marathon. Want to watch?" Sarah asked, grabbing some popcorn Logan made. "Yes!", Jane said, getting on the floor.

Ethan and Sarah sat on one end of the couch with Sarah on his lap. Erica and Benny sat on the other end with Erica in Benny's lap. Rory and Della sat in one of the chairs with Della in his lap. Abby and Diego sat in the other chair with Abby in his lap.

3 and a half hours later, the couples fell asleep in each other's arm and Jane fell asleep on the floor. 5 minutes later everyone is woken up by the house phone ringing. Well, everyone is woken up except Jane. Who is still sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Hello",Sarah said half-sleep. "Hi Sarah, it's Mrs. Morgan. Did I wake you?", Mrs. Morgan asked noticing that she was half-sleep. "No, I was getting some water.", Sarah said motioning everyone to be quiet . "Oh Okay, well let everyone know we made it safely when they wake up", Mrs. Morgan. They said bye and hung up the phone.

"Okay everyone, bed, now", Sarah said now pointing to the stairs. Sarah effortlessly picked up Jane, carried her up the stairs, and tucked her in. Then she got in bed with Ethan. ( To go to SLEEP.)

_**I will try to post the next by tomorrow- **_

_**ALLY**_


End file.
